laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Layton Brothers: Mystery Room
(4.3 and later) (2.3.3 and later) |released='iOS' |NA=June 27, 2013|EU=June 27, 2013|AUS=}} Android |modes = Single Player |ratings = iTunes: Twelve years and older (12+) Google Play: Medium Maturity |jpname = |previous = Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask |next = Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney |cprevious = Professor Layton and the Unwound Future |cnext = Layton's Mystery Journey: Katrielle and the Millionaires' Conspiracy }} Layton Brothers: Mystery Room is a ''Professor Layton'' series spin-off game for the iOS and Android mobile operating systems. It was announced on the LEVEL-5 Vision event 2011 . The game follows Lucy Baker, a beginning detective who is transferred to Scotland Yard. Here, she works under Alfendi Layton, son of the renowned Professor Hershel Layton. Together, they investigate crimes for Scotland Yard's "Mystery Room". The game was released as a freemium game: the game itself and the first 2 cases (and prologue) are free, while two additional packs of respectively 4 and 3 cases can be bought from within the app. Development Originally, the game was to be called just "Mystery Room" , and was a Nintendo DS game that belonged to LEVEL-5's Atamania series and was first announced at LEVEL-5 Vision 2009. In Mystery Room, the players would team up with detectives Poccho and Sly to solve crimes. At some point in time, LEVEL-5 decided to put the game under the Professor Layton series instead. The original focus on solving mysteries and crimes remained intact but besides that, several changes were made from the original version: new characters were designed to fit in the Professor Layton universe, and the release platform was changed to Apple's iOS mobile operating system. A reason for the latter is unknown. Teaser Site On June 14, 2013, LEVEL-5 opened a teaser site with a hidden Layton Brothers logo. This was an early hint towards the localization of the game. The game was released in English on June 27, 2013. The logo can be accessed by clicking on 9 sets of doors, and then clicking on the magnifying glass, and finally on the door keyhole. Only the first fraction of the logo can be seen. Cases * File No. 000: Freshly Baker (Prologue) * File No. 001: The Hand Sandwich * File No. 002: The Bungled Burglary * File No. 003: A Murder Staged DLC1 * File No. 004: The Walking Corpse DLC1 * File No. 005: The DJ's Swansong DLC1 * File No. 006: Kiss Goodbye DLC1 * File No. 007: The Mystery Rooms DLC2 * File No. 008: Ham and Cheese DLC2 * File No. 009: Good Cop, Bad Cop DLC2 Characters * Alfendi Layton * Lucy Baker * Deputy Commissioner Chan * The Commissioner * Sandy Aldwich * Bosco Felps * Zach Carrière * Vera Wipovsky * Florence Sich * Jack Potsby * Buster Nicks * Goldie Potsby-Mahn * Chase M. Downes * Bingo * Justin Lawson * Gloria Blaise * Roscoe Strapping * Destiny Knox * Bray Clegg * Dustin Scowers * Archie O'Logie * Doug Scowers * Chico Careta * Micah Sasucasa * Mariana Etista * 'Sniffer' Hague * Dwight Dread * Dolly Hollerday * Melody Smith * Mike de Bonair * Randal Mann * Anice Brewer * Severino Agonni * Barbarossa Sassina * Pearce 'Blood' Boyle * Angelo Fassi * Uttar Mistry * Hilda Pertinax * Diane Makepeace * Keelan Makepeace * Pig * Cat * Hen * Dog * Donkey Media Images Alphendi.png|Alfendi Lucy.png|Lucy LBMR_chars.png|Various minor characters full1_0.jpg Watch-Brothers-and-Layton-Youkai-Mystery-Room.png|Various characters from the game. z10480850Q,Layton-Brothers--Mystery-Room.jpg MysteryDoor.jpg|The game's logo can be seen through the keyhole of the door on the teaser site. Trivia * The English version simulates the dialects of various characters, such as Lucy's Lancashire accent or Dolly's Cockney. * Despite being titled "Layton Brother''s''", there's actually only one Layton in this game, and he is Hershel Layton's son, not brother. ** The title appears to reference Alfendi Layton's dissociative personalities, as suggested by his reference to his "brother" in the first case. * The European Android version contains a bug in which the prices for the case packs are listed as €227 and €151 instead of €2.27 and €1.51 for case packs 1 and 2 respectively. The prices are correct in the Google Play store. Trailer External Links * Official Japanese website * Official International website * iTunes App Store page (Japanese Ver.) * iTunes App Store (English Ver.) * Google Play Store (English Ver.) References de:Layton Brothers: Mystery Room fr:Layton Brothers : Mystery Room it:Layton Brothers: Mistery Room Category:Games